


Bad Day? No Problem.

by RazzleyD



Series: Domestic/Modern AU [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, You won't believe how much these assholes are in love this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick had a terrible day at work. Luckily, he has a wonderful husband to help him through his exhaustion.





	Bad Day? No Problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying and this is all I've got in me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mick put his truck in park and let his head fall backwards onto the headrest. His bones ached and his muscles were more than overworked. This day had probably been the worst yet, and he was having a hard time carrying himself out of his vehicle and up the two steps to the front door of his home.

 

He took in a deep breath as he fiddled with his keys, his hands shaking with exhaustion. Once he found the key he was looking for, he looked up through the window near the top of the door to see his husband smiling brightly at him. He couldn’t even smile back as his partner excitedly opened the door for him.

 

“Hey babe!” He laughed softly, pulling Mick towards him to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “How was work?” He whispered softly, his arms sliding up Mick’s back.

 

“Horrible. I… Don’t wanna talk about it.” He grumbled, stuffing his keys back in his pocket and breathing in the warm smell of his husband.

 

“That’s okay, Mick.” Ray’s hands lead back down to attach to his partner’s, “Come on. I’m making your favorite tonight. You can rest. Then…” He leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Maybe we can have some dessert?”

 

Mick simply let out a happy huff of breath. Ray lead them into the house and Mick over to the chase lounge attached to their couch. He held his hand as he tiredly sat down on it, laying back carefully and almost instantly falling asleep. Ray lovingly watched his husband rest, enjoying the way his muscles relaxed and the pain on his face subsided.

 

\--

 

Dinner had come and past, Mick waking up and being fully alert for it. When they were done, Ray cleared the table while his partner headed to bed. Ray smiled when he walked into the bedroom, Mick looking over at him tiredly. Ray’s smile turned upwards as he stalked towards the bed, removing his dress shirt with a flirty strut. Mick watched in silence as Ray stripped down to his boxers-- he was wearing  _ boxers _ this time… Mick still found him stunning.

 

“How about I take the lead tonight, babe?” Ray smiled, crawling onto the bed and over husband. He looked down with a soft, sexy smirk.

 

“... Haircut, I don’t think I can tonight. I’m not in the mood.” Mick’s face twisted as he watched Ray’s smirk fall to a worried frown.

 

“I’m, sorry,” Ray moved up to straddle Mick’s thighs.

 

“It’s okay, babe. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just, not feelin’ it. I just want to cuddle, if that’s alright.” He smiled weakly at his partner who nodded in agreement. Ray then carefully slid off of Mick and under the covers and pressed against his side.

 

“Mick?” Ray whispered into his shoulder.

 

“Yes, Raymond?”

 

“I love you.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Mick started to chuckle. Ray gave him a strange look before he started to laugh softly as well. Mick rolled over to face his husband; leaning over to kiss him softly while they both continued to giggle. His hands ran up to cup his partner’s jaw which caused Mick to pull back slightly.

 

“God, I love you too.” He smiled, kissing his partner again as he felt small tears prickle his eyes. Ray was the one to pull back this time, his face lighting up as he watched his partner softly cry. “My day was absolute shit. But… Who cares? I’ve got you…”

 

“Oh, Mick…” Ray started to tear up as well, he had never seen his partner so…  _ Open  _ like this. Mick’s tears were paired with a hearty and cracked laugh, one that filled Ray’s heart with joy, but broke it at the same time. “Are you gonna be alright?”

 

“More than alright, Raymond. So much more.” He leaned back in to kiss his partner, and Ray happily leaned into it as well, holding on tight. He pulled his lips away from his partner only to lean up and kiss his hairline. “Stay with me, Ray.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.” Ray smiled one more time before closing his eyes. Mick let out a soft sigh before closing his eyes as well and falling into a comfortable sleep, his husband by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
